Diclonious Reborn
by x-Yuu-Kanda-x
Summary: A new diclonious has broken out of the lab and is out on a killing spree around Tokyo. There is one that can stop him though, she has returned but the question is: Has she returned good? or is she still evil? Lucy is the only hope for Tokyo.
1. Chapter 1

**Tears of Scarlet**

**Chapter 1: Escape**

**A Diclonious. A creature with abnormal strengths and abilities. Some were good, others bad, but there was one that had the right to be called a "killing machine." "Come quick professor!" a scientist cried. Professor Hattori, the new man in charge came rushing into the hall only to find the scientists scorched dead. Soon after the diclonious no.13 emerged with a smile on his face. "Hello Hattori-San" it said in it's usual sly tone. More soldiers appeared, gun in hand. "Fire!" Professor Hattori ordered, no.13 closed his eyes as if prepared to die. The soldiers began firing rounds after rounds at the diclonious but the bullets were all singed instantly. "My turn!" No.13 zipped through the soldiers in a zig-zag like motion. "What the hell?" the soldiers looked around wildly. "Fools," No.13 snapped his fingers and the roof above the soldiers collapsed on them. He could hear the crickle and snap of their broken bones, No.13 then turned to face Hattori "I assure you there will be no more of this if you let me free." The professors voice shook as he sent in more soldiers. No.13 was becoming rather irritated with all these useless attempts. "Fire!" the soldiers aimed but before they could shoot the diclonious, their guns exploded. "Argh!" they screamed as they quickly fell to their knees in a fiery mess. Professor Hattori pulled out a pistol from his labcoat pocket and pointed it directly at No.13's head. "Hattori-San..." he sighed "you would be very wise not to anger me any more than I already am." There was an explosion nearby and the "advanced guard" came crashing in. "We got him!" the two guards threw a few frag grenades; they exploded on impact around No.13. The explosion send pieces of metal, glass, and rock flying everywhere. "Ku...so..." the diclonious was forced out into the open where the soldiers were waiting for him. "D-damn you all!" No.13 kicked one guard in the stomach and sent him flying back crashing into a wall. This made the guard behing the diclonious to grab hima nd put him in a sleeperhold like state. No.13 licked his lips, Professor Hattori heard a scream, then when the smoke cleared all of the "advanced guard" were slaughtered and the diclonious was no where in sight. The professors and soliders, and rest of the lab workers didn't realize that No.13 was already on his way to Tokyo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Unexpected Guest and The Return of a Lover.**

**Kouta Miyazaki and his affectionate cousin Yuka were doing some housework. Koutas parents had died in a fire and left behind a fortune, with this enormous amount of money Kouta and his cousin bought a new house in the Kanto region of Tokyo. They used to live in Osaka, so this sudden movement from place to place was a big change for them. "Kouta-Kun!" Yuka called out to her younger cousin. Kouta came into the kitchen, there was a broken plate on the floor. "Yuka..." Kouta sighed, "be a little more careful next time." Yuka wasn't paying attention to him though, because she had her eyes fixed on another thing. There was a boy staggering towards the house, blood dripping from a wound on his left shoulder. It looked almost like the diclonious no.13 who had escaped from the lab but for some reason this appearance was a little different. "H-help me..." were the only words he spoke before collapsing. "!" the two relatives rushed outside. Kouta and Yuka gave the boy some water "T-thank you" he gasped for breath then drank some more. "I'm Shuya" the newcomer bowed, unknown to Kouta and Yuka Shuya was no.13's "good side." In the daytime no.13 was known as the friendly Shuya but at night at exactly 12:00 PM he would be a cold blooded murderer, in other words a diclonious.**

**"Dammit!" Professor Hattori slammed his fist on the table. "We're dispatching some of our best soldiers now" another scientist replied. "Don't worry sir, we'll find him" Hattori sighed "no.13 is probably out there somewhere killing millions of people without a care in the world." Hattori dismissed the other scientists from the meeting and looked out the window. "Damn."**

**Meanwhile, Shuya was helping Yuka and Kouta clean up. "Almost done" Kouta sighed with relief. Yuka looked at the clock, it read 10:00 PM. "Wow, we worked for a well three hours" Yuka smiled "lets call it a night." Shuya got up and walked outside, he then saw some police officers heading his way. His eyes widened and he clutched his head and fell to his knees. _What was going on here? His transofrmation wasn't supposed to happen now! _Sparks ignited around Shuya and a ring of fire engulfed him completely. He was no.13 once again. This time he was going to exact his revenge and he wasn't going back to that lab, not now, not ever.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Manhunt**

**The policemen rushed over to where they had though they heard a noise, and sure enough there was their target. "This is the guy, send in two backup squads immediately." There was a quick pause and a reply "rodger!" No.13 turned his head only to catch a glimpse of a rustling bush. He blinked and pointed to the bush, the bush that the two cops where hiding in exploded in a ball of flames instantly. The cops then jumped out and began firing their guns at the diclonious. No.13 waved a swift hand to the left and the bullets soon became ashes. Kouta and Yuka ran outside and saw two thin pointy tree branches sticking out of the cops chests. No.13 snapped his fingers and the Sakura leaves slashed the cops to bloody ribbons. Yuka let out a scream, but Kouta silenced her by cupping her mouth shut. No.13 began walking towards the house but was knocked down by a soldier. "Click!" the barrel of the soldiers gun was alligned perfectly with No.13's head. Professor Hattori and another person, or rather diclonious arrived at the scene. Kouta couldn't believe his eyes, the diclonious who had came with Professor Hattori was Lucy! "N-nyuu...?" Lucy jumped down infront of Kouta and said quietly "get out of here" No.13 snapped the soldiers neck with a mere glance before making his way towards Lucy. Lucy had a special ability, she had four ghostly arms inside her that could kill just about anyone. "Heh, clever Hattori-San, to bring a failed science project to fight me." Lucy quickly evaded No.13's fire attacks and got behind her opponent. "Hm!" No.13 snapped his head back but ws cut by Lucys attack "damn!" No.13 skidded back then shot some more flames at Lucy, the femal diclonious. She repelled them with ease, her four ghostly arms reached out and wrapped themselves around No.13 "What the hell are these things! ha! no matter..." he snickered "they are powerless against my hellfire." Flames shot up from the ground and when they went back down No.1 vanished. Lucy looked around wildly, No.13 then appeared behind her. "Hello Lucy-Chan" he whispered. "!" Lucy turned to punch No.13 but he vanished into fire again. "Nyuu-Chan...be careful" Kouta whispered to himself. _I knew it, he is still in love with her. _Yuka thought to herself. No.13 dove through another "portal of fire", this time Lucy was preapared. "Hunh?" Sllllshh! I gash opened wide on No.13's chest and almost cut off his arm. The female diclonious speared her hand through No.13s gut then finished him off by kicking him into the ground. "Gakk!" when No.13 hit the ground he coughed up blood, Lucy then felt the urge to kill him. "Enough! we're taking him back to the lab for some treatment." Professor Hattori motioned for the guards to come and lock up the diclonious in a coffin like machine and but him in the helicopter. Lucy walked over to Kouta, "N-nyuu...is that really you, but I thought--" he was cut short when Lucy kissed him softly on the lips then replied "I'll come back again Kouta-Kun, don't worry." With that Lucy left with Professor Hattori and they took off in the helicopter. "All right time to get some sleep, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow!" Yuka was always jealous of Kouta nd Lucy/Nyuus realationship. Kouta nodded and went back inside with Yuka. That night all Kouta could think about was the next time he could see Nyuu/Lucy. "Come back soon..." he whispered and then drifted deep asleep.**


End file.
